


Candy Apples

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tried hard to get Jared to eat something healthy, he really did. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://marciaelena.livejournal.com/profile)[**marciaelena**](http://marciaelena.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Much thanks to [](http://merihn.livejournal.com/profile)[**merihn**](http://merihn.livejournal.com/) for the super-quick beta.

Title: Candy Apples  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: Jensen tried hard to get Jared to eat something healthy, he really did. ;)  
Notes: For [](http://marciaelena.livejournal.com/profile)[**marciaelena**](http://marciaelena.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Much thanks to [](http://merihn.livejournal.com/profile)[**merihn**](http://merihn.livejournal.com/) for the super-quick beta.

There are three on the coffee table when Jensen comes back from the store. Three perfectly fine apples, sunlight glinting dully off their waxy green skins.

"Huh," he says, keeping a curious eye on them as he walks through to the kitchen. The rest of the house is quiet, no sign of Jared or the dogs, so he figures he probably took them out for a walk.

There are six more scattered all over the counter and he has to sweep them to the side before he can deposit the shopping bags onto it. He packs everything away quickly; if he hurries he can get control of the remote before Jared gets back.

When he stuffs the paper bags into the trash, there's another apple lying at the bottom of the otherwise empty bin, only one huge bite taken out of it. Suddenly it all makes sense.

"Jared," he groans, rolling his eyes.

"Jemph?"

Startled, Jensen turns towards the sudden sound.

"Jared?"

"Jemph! Upth heah."

Jensen goes back to the living room, but it's still deserted.

"Umph heah!"

It sounds like it's coming from upstairs. "Jared?" he calls again when he reaches the top.

"Heah," comes the muffled reply.

Jensen pushes open Jared's bedroom door and there he is, laying back against the cushions with the dogs splayed out on either side of him. He grins at Jensen, lips stretching wide over clenched teeth.

"Jared, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Meh teeth ..." he gives up, gesturing at his mouth, " ... stuh."

"Your teeth are stuck?"

Jared nods enthusiastically, hair flopping down over his forehead and into his eyes, then points at the candy apples on the bedside table, one still wrapped in cellophane, the other with half the candy coating missing.

"From eating the caramel off the apples? Dude, you're supposed to eat the whole thing, not just the candy part. That was the whole point, getting some fruit into you!"

With a loud smack Jared finally forces his teeth apart, rolling his bottom jaw around a bit before answering. "Man, I think I hate apples."

"How can you hate apples? They're fruit! Sweet, juicy fruit!"

"So? You hate oranges."

"I don't _hate_ oranges. I just don't like eating them, that's all. All the trouble of getting rid of that bitter, leathery skin to get to the good part? So ... messy," Jensen finishes with a shudder.

"But they're fruit," Jared sings at him mockingly.

"Yeah, but it's not the same, and anyway, we were talking about you and apples, and trying to prevent scurvy or some other kind of deadly disease by eating the whole damn thing and not just gnawing off the damn sugar!"

"But ... after the taffy, it tastes ... yucky." Jared pouts, looking every bit the spoiled kid he is. Jensen's heart melts.

"Yucky, huh?" he asks with a soft smile. He takes a step closer, reaching out and Jared leans forward into the touch.

"Don't be mad," Jared whispers.

"I'm not mad. If I were mad, would I do this?" Jensen asks, leaning down to plant a soppy kiss on Jared's lips.

Jared opens his mouth, and Jensen slips his tongue inside, chasing the slightly bitter taste of burnt sugar clinging to his teeth.

"Mmm ..." he murmurs when they break apart. "That's some good shit."

Jared laughs, grabs at the half eaten treat as Jensen slides in next to him.  
~End.


End file.
